Monster Man
by Cora Felix
Summary: Porque Alice sabia que quando ele começava a matar, não parava enquanto não estivesse satisfeito.


**Título**: Monster Man

**Shipper:** Jasper Whitlock

**Classificação:** M

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> As personagens pertencem exclusivamente à escritora Meyer. Se pertencessem a mim, Jasper seria meu homem monstro.

* * *

><p><strong>Monster Man<strong>

_Would you love a monster man?__  
><em>_Could you un__derstand beauty of the beast?_

Estava há horas olhando a cidade de Seattle do alto de um mirante. A parcela grande de luzes apagadas indicava que a maioria da população estava dormindo. Os cabelos ondulados e loiros voavam no rosto perfeito de pedra devido ao vento forte. Não sabia dizer se o vento estava gelado quando batia contra sua pele, ele não conseguia ter esse tipo de sensação humana há centenas de anos.

A única sensação que percorria seu corpo era a de satisfação física. Cada célula morta do corpo vivo estava regozijando-se pelo sangue bebido com vontade, o sangue humano. Os olhos, agora vermelhos, fitaram novamente o corpo feminino que estava jogado de qualquer maneira na grama úmida do local. O sangue que antes tampava as marcas de dentes estava secando, tornando a imagem do pescoço delicado ainda mais assustadora.

O celular vibrou dentro do bolso e o vampiro saiu de seus pensamentos assassinos e pesarosos, caindo novamente no mundo real. Pegou-o e olhou o número no visor. Era ela. Ele sabia que Alice não demoraria a desistir de conversar com ele, sabia que sua esposa tinha conhecimento de onde ele estava, mas nunca iria ao seu encontro.

Jasper sabia também que o que tinha feito fora errado, mas seu corpo lhe dizia o contrário. Não conseguia parar de pensar no gosto do sangue que havia bebido da humana, o gosto que lhe dizia como o vampiro era um assassino inocente. Afinal, o sangue que matou sua sede era sua fonte natural de alimento, e negar o sangue, era negar sua origem.

_Fire at will - yeah I would kill_

_Yeah I would freeze all hell over just to get a chill_

_Yeah I would slay - Yeah I would maim_

Um sorriso maldoso percorreu o rosto de Jasper e ele voltou a olhar o corpo ao seu lado. Os olhos negros da mulher estavam visíveis, as orbes antes vivas estavam mortas, o brilho deu espaço para a opacidade, os lábios estavam entreabertos, o último vislumbre da dor gravado no rosto jovem. Mas, por mais que ele drenasse todas as mulheres de Seattle, elas nunca seriam Isabella Swan.

O acúmulo de veneno na sua boca aumentou quando o vampiro pensou na possível companheira de Edward. Era ela que ele queria, sempre fora. O sangue com aroma doce sempre inebriava o ambiente que ele estava presente, turvando seus pensamentos, fazendo com que ele se esquecesse de tudo o que prometera a Alice.

_Would you love a monsterman? __  
><em>_Could you understand beauty of beast?__  
><em>_I would do it all for you, would you do it all__  
><em>_Do it all for me_

Alice... Ah, como a amava! Como a queria perto e longe nesses momentos.

Longe por sentir vergonha de seus atos, perto para que pudesse compartilhar suas fraquezas com sua esposa. Sabia que os olhos vermelhos escarlates dariam repugnância em Alice, e quando se lembrou disso, uma mescla de sentimentos tomou seu corpo. Sentia-se satisfeito e faminto. Faminto por mais sangue, faminto pela humana que tomava conta de sua mente.

Isabella já virara ideia fixa, ele só conseguia pensar no líquido vermelho e doce correndo pela garganta seca, em seu corpo quente amolecendo em seus braços à medida que ele a drenava, assim como fez com a jovem que estava morta ao seu lado.

Tentara matá-la, mas infelizmente Edward fora mais rápido e lera sua mente antes que chegasse ao pescoço suculento.

A boca encheu-se de veneno novamente no momento em que sentiu o celular vibrar pela segunda vez na noite. Pegou o aparelho e fitou o visor. Uma mensagem de texto piscava e ele abriu-a, lendo-a em apenas alguns segundos. Alice já havia lhe mandado voltar para onde ela estava. Jasper sabia que tal atitude era uma indicação de que ela estava desistindo. Digitou a resposta com os dedos ágeis, dizendo para a esposa que em breve estaria em casa.

_Yeah I would lie, Yeah I would lie__  
><em>_Yeah I would be there waking up the dead to get a thrill__  
><em>_I say yeah - I say yeah_

Olhou novamente para a cidade de Seattle. Mais uma refeição? Sim, mais uma morte, algo doloroso e prazeroso de se fazer. Pegou a humana morta pelos punhos moles e já gelados e a arrastou até um rio por perto, jogando o corpo dentro da água. Observou-a se distanciar e sorriu.

Virou-se e começou a correr, as pernas movimentando-se em uma velocidade sobrenatural, o veneno quase transbordando de sua boca na expectativa de beber mais sangue humano pela noite. Alice o mataria se possuísse o dom de Edward.

_You can't deny - You crucify__  
><em>_Would you get down in the gutter_

Chegou rápido a um beco próximo. A rua estava deserta, os olhos carmins correram pelo ambiente. Algumas janelas de prédios altos estavam abertas. O vampiro estava prestes a pular em uma árvore para alcançar a janela mais baixa, quando escutou o som de passos cortar o ambiente silencioso. Virou-se, e o que viu deixou o vampiro alegre e triste.

Uma mulher andava calmamente pela rua, a cabeça estava baixa e ela fitava o chão, fazendo os cabelos castanhos e ondulados caírem como cascata pelo rosto. Ficou alegre por conseguir uma refeição fácil, mas entristeceu-se ao perceber que a humana que se aproximava parecia demais com a humana de Edward.

Não queria drená-la e pensar em Isabella, mas sabia que seria inevitável tentar apagá-la de sua mente no momento em que o fizesse. Respirou fundo, fazendo o cheiro da humana entrar pelo nariz sensível, o monstro dentro de si a grunhir de desejo, a sede aumentar.

Deu passos rápidos em direção a ela, assustando-a. Não queria conversas, apenas o seu sangue, e antes mesmo que a mulher gritasse, pegou-a pelo cabelo, forçando-a tombar a cabeça, exibindo o pescoço alvo. Sem pensar muito, enfiou os dentes na carne macia, cortando-a como se fosse manteiga, e deixando o sangue humano jorrar pela garganta sedenta. O monstro rosnou, satisfeito.

_Could you understand beauty of beast?_

O corpo já estava amolecendo, os braços fracos já haviam desistido de impedi-lo, ele já podia escutar o coração bater mais fracamente a cada segundo. Ela era doce... e amarga. Porque ela não era Isabella Swan.

Afrouxou a mordida e desenterrou os dentes do pescoço, fazendo o sangue que antes parecia mais apetitoso descer sem escrúpulos pelo corpo da humana. Ela já estava morta, e Jasper não teve pena ao jogá-la de qualquer maneira na rua.

O celular vibrou novamente e ele o pegou com falta de paciência. Era Alice, e ele deixou o aparelho tocar, sem dedicar sua atenção a esse fato. Olhou novamente o corpo jogado e uma sensação de culpa lhe percorreu. Não queria mais matar, mas sabia que enquanto não provasse dela, nunca pararia.

Respirou fundo e sua mente maliciosa começou a traçar planos para pegá-la sem deixar suspeitas. Mesmo que os Cullen ficassem sabendo, os humanos e os lobos não poderiam nem sonhar que ele seria o assassino dela. Estava em Seattle, relativamente perto. Ninguém sabia o paradeiro de Edward, e os Cullen estavam longe demais para impedi-lo.

Os passos largos antes serenos agora estavam aflitos. Ele corria em uma velocidade ansiosa e calma. Poderia chegar ao seu objetivo em algumas horas, se tivesse sorte. E ele sempre tinha. O celular vibrou novamente e Jasper leu a mensagem de Alice dizendo-lhe para não fazer o que estava planejando. Mas ela sabia que o vampiro nunca desistiria, não enquanto não tivesse o sangue de Isabella drenado por inteiro.

O celular voltou a tocar e Jasper pegou o aparelho olhando-o com pesar e raiva. Não queria perder o amor de sua vida por um desejo, mas sabia que não conseguiria parar agora. Sabia que ela desistiria depois da quarta ligação. Ela sempre desistia.

Porque Alice sabia que quando ele começava a matar, não parava enquanto não estivesse satisfeito.

_All that you get is much less__  
><em>_you deserve__  
><em>_Leaving for now__  
><em>_Someday I may return_


End file.
